smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Does Bad Things Guys' Revenge
may 10th 2017 does bad things guy is about to kill rosalina then he is shot in the head and is thought to be dead but when when he was put it a body bag the 2 paramedics who where transfering him to where he will be buried in mobile he jumps out and kills the 2 paramedics both dudes by chocking 1 of them and slit the other ones throat with a scouple 2 PARAMEDICS VICTIM:#1 and 2 cause:STRANGLED TO DEATH AND THROAT SLIT soon after that does a metel plate in does bad things guys head was seen this shows how he servivied getting shot in the head he then stole the parmedics van and well he drove out of mobile and got to pensacola then mr pig who was an old character that was confermed to be dead in jeffy breaks his halment saw what was going on he then followed does bad things guy but then when mr pig got in does bad things guys hide out does bad things guy found him and beat 5 times in the head with a sledge hammer MR PIG VICTIM:#3 cause:BULDGEONED 5 TIMES WITH SLEDGE HAMMER then its 2020 mario is still worried about peach breaking out of jail with that man in the playroom juinor and joseph were still sad about cody bowser jr said he missies chef pee pee his dad and cody all at once at the police station witch does brooklyn guy is still working there is a new chief but brooklyn guy is still confused about what happend then it cuts to 1 week ago and it showed peach running off with that man in black peach asked who he was then he took off the hat and saw it was does bad things guy does bad things guy told peach that they where heading to the secret base brooklyn guy told his minions that they had a new friend in the group it was nancy wario and waluigi does bad things guy said these guys hate mario to and they all got arrested becuse of mario so after some convinsing peach decided to join brooklyn guy said to get in the truck and that where going to have some fun and each of does bad things guys minions had there own weapon peach-shotgun nancy-chainsaw wario-pistol waluigi-machete does bad things guy-tommy gun so that night on the bridge to get from mainland pensacola to pensacolas island city counterpart pensacola beach that connects through the small florida city of gulf breeze toad and his fellow rapper ray cheesy where driving on that bridge toad noticed the truck does bad things guy and his minions where driving it caught up to them and does bad things guy shot his tommy gun at the door ripping it off ray cheesy was driving and he was screaming toad tried to help him but when nancy got her chainsaw out she swung at there car toad pulled out his gun and shot does bad things guys truck does bad things guy and his minions retreated does bad things guy was mad that they did not kill anyone but nancy said she might have done something so back at toad and ray cheesys car toad said they were lucky to get away ray cheesy did not answer then toad shook him then ray cheesys head fell off turns out when nancy swung her chainsaw it sliced into ray cheesys neck RAY CHEESY VICTIM#:4 cause:DECAPITATED WITH CHAINSAW toad scrermed when he saw it ray cheesys neck squirted blood and with no one driving the car smashed into the side of the bridge toad was luanched out of the car through the window toad grabbed onto the side of the bridge then his car broke the berriar the cars wheel carved into toads mushroom head squirting blood as he and his car fell into the Atlantic ocean TOAD VICTIM#:5 cause:TOP OF HEAD CARVED INTO FELL INTO THE ATLANTIC OCEAN DROWNING AND BLOOD LOSS The next morning Mario turned on the news Goodman said a crashed on the bridge to Pensacola beach Mario screamed and told rosalina to see it on the bridge the next day Brooklyn guy was looking to see what happened they got toads and ray cheeses body out of the water and there car Brooklyn guy said it could have been his brother the other cop did not believe him since they think he is dead Brooklyn guy said he will find out then at the house Joseph junior and jeffy where still sad about cody Richard Goodman told them to chear up since it won't get any better Joseph said its not possible then Richard through 200 dollars in there faces and payed them to cheer up then goodman said his dad always threatens to kill people if they dont pay there house payment Richard and the others told mario and rosalina about mario agreed but rosalina didint think it was a good idea mario called goodman first goodman said no but mario said he will pay him extra money for the house payment goodman rushed right over there that night Mario drove Goodman to where does bad things guy is bowser jr Joseph Richard and rosalina all tagged along when they spotted him Goodman got out of the car Goodman said he is gonna put an end to there rampage then they got into a fist fight it lasted for a long time but Goodman even with his son cheering him on looses the fight when does bad things guy throws goodman against a gas tank spilling gasoline on Goodman then does bad things guy lit a match it burned Goodman as he screamed in pain shouting MY BALLSACK IS ON FIRE he continued to burn to then when the fire went out Goodman was nothing but a chard corpse MR GOODMAN VICTIM#:6 Cause:BURNED TO DEATH does bad things guy ran off into the woods richard looked over his dads body he then starts crying but his tears where nickles yay then bowser jr pinted him out that he was crying nickles richard ponted out that do to him beingh very rich lots of things happen his skull is made of dimonds his pee and blood is liquid gold and he craps gold bars with he says hurts so mcuh(this is a refernce to mr goodmans baby) then in the morning brooklyn guy looked at the burnt corpse he said his brother struck again back at the hid out both does bad things guy nancy peach wario and waluigi all tell crimes they commited when everybody was done nancy told them she killed 2 people everybody begged nancy to tell it she did so she told jeffy and fee bee to ride there bikes outside nancy snuck out stole a truck and when feebee went she ran her over FEEBEE JEFFY VICTIM#:7 Cause:RAN OVER BY TRUCK then she killed her husband Jac Pierre Francois he was working on a painting she said he should call it the sucide he said what then she shot him in the head JAC PIERRE FRANCOIS VICTIM#:8 Cause:SHOT IN THE HEAD Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mr. Pig Episodes Category:Peach Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Wario Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Gory episodes